Before he cheats
by The-Rogue-One
Summary: Bobby's cheating and a song helps Marie get him back right before Logan returns. RogueLogan some RogueBobby X3 never happened


Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters belong to Marvel and Fox. The song belongs to Carrie Underwood and her company(whomever it is). iTones and iPods belong to apple. Shania Twain is a great artist and I love her but I don't own her either. (I hope I have all my grounds covered.)

Note: this is set after X-2 there is no X-3 in this. Please read and review

On to the Story:

Marie lay on her bed thinking… well plotting is really more like it. She'd been trying to come up with something to do to Bobby all day. Last night she'd gone out with Kitty and Jubilee and they'd seen Bobby basically having sex with some girl in the corner of the bar. She couldn't believe it, he'd always seemed so content with the things they'd done. It's been two years already since Jean had died and after seeing what Scott had gone through and grieving themselves they'd taken their relationship to the next level. Using a sheet and a condom and it had worked really well but now it seemed like Bobby wanted more. Logan had left a week after the funeral and no one had heard from him since and at this moment he seemed like the only person who would know what to do. The version of him in her head had given her many ideas but most of them were out of her reach. Jubilee and Kitty had offered to beat him up and when she'd told Scott he'd offered to change his training simulation in the danger room for a few weeks, she'd just smiled and shook her head. She knew it wouldn't last forever, she didn't love Bobby, he was just a fill in until Logan returned but she never thought that it would end like this. Now she just needed a plan. It was nine thirty, Bobby had told her he was going to shot some pool with John but she knew where he was. The iTunes on the computer changed to a country song she'd never heard before.

Right now he's probably slow dancing  
With that bleach blonde tramp  
And she's probably getting frisky  
Right now he's probably buying her some fruity little drink  
'Cause she can't shoot whiskey  
Right now he's probably behind her with a pool stick showing  
Her how to shoot a combo  
And he don't know

The lyrics hit Marie like a brick wall. That was her, she could very well be singing the song herself. The Logan in her head, along with being southern had made it hard for her to drink anything other then hard liquor and she'd used the "teaching pool" trick on Bobby so many times that just last week he'd tried it on her. It hadn't done any good seeing as Marie had thought him everything he knew about pool. She'd been thinking about it having missed the chorus but the next verse sounded good.

Right now she's probably up singing some white trash version of Shania karaoke  
Right now she's probably saying I 'm drunk and he's thinking that he's gonna get lucky  
Right now he's probably dabbing on three dollars worth of that bathroom polo  
And he don't know

Mike's, the only mutant friendly bar within a hundred miles of the mansion, did karaoke every Saturday. That's today, every woman in the bar sang a Shania song. It was as thought she was the only female country singer out there. Naturally they were all drunk off their ass when they got up there and all sounded like white trash. She knew for a fact that he was using the bathroom polo because he'd done it with her. Going to the bathroom smelling good and coming out smelling of way to much aftershave, she asked John why he smelled that way and he'd told her that Bobby liked to dab some on when he wanted to get laid that night. She'd used it from then on as a way to watch for when he was in the mood or not but now it sounded stupid. The chorus started and she made sure to listen.

I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little suped up four wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seats  
Took a Louisville slugger to both headlights  
Slashed a hole in all four tires  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats

That's when it hit her. That's what she'd do to Bobby, he had it coming. The Logan in her head told her that was where to hit him his car and luck for her John had been driving and Bobby's truck was still in the student garage. She went over to the computer looking at the title of the song and who sang it as it finished off.

I mighta saved a little trouble for the next girl  
'Cause the next time that he cheats  
You know it won't be on me

She exited out of the iTunes and grabbed Kitty's iPod off the desk. She'd only used it once but she knew how to get to the artists and turned it to the song before putting the head phones in her ears. She put her knife in her boot like she always did and then went to her bed and pulled out the box sports equipment she had there for when she wanted to play. She took out her bat and surveyed what else she wanted to take she didn't have to stop at what the song suggested. She took out her hockey stick and four pucks that she's bought for when she was bored. Logan had got her stuck on hockey but the more she watched it the more she liked it and had since used it as a way to reduce stress. She's gotten really good and was pretty sure she could put a few puck holes in his windshield if she stood on the table in the garage. She took her keys out of her pocket and locked the door behind her carrying everything with her other hand and arm.

She listened to the song on her way to the garage and only stopping to grab the keys to the cars parked next to his. She'd move them so she didn't hit them and then move them back when she was done. After she'd moved the cars she set to work, only stopping to restart the song and climb onto the table where she set up the pucks. After she'd retrieved the pucks from the bed of the truck where they'd landed after going through both the front and back window she stood back to admire her work not noticing she was singing along with the song and Logan was standing behind her.

"It's about time you broke up with him," he said startling her out of her trance. She spun around to face him pulling the headphones out of her ears.

"Logan, when did you get here?" she asked him turning red.

"About the time you started shooting the pucks off the table. Did you really carve your name into the seats?" he asked walking around the truck to look at the damage.

"How did you know?" she asked fallowing him.

"You sound really good when you sing," He said stopping to face her, "where's the knife you used?" she pulled the knife out of her boot and placed it in his open hand. He walked to the back of the truck and squatted down reaching under the truck, seconds later Marie could hear the hiss of air, "Spare. Now he'll have to pay for five tires."

"Thanks," she responded accepting her knife from him, "So you're back." She said after putting the knife back in her boot.

"Yeah, I'm back," he answered, "So you're done with the Ice cube."

"Hell yes, I may be untouchable but I ain't desperate. He cheated on me and yeah it might be a while before I find someone not afraid to be with me but I sure as hell ain't just turning the cheek. Hints the truck." She answered nodding toward the busted up vehicle.

"Good," he answered stepping toward her, "just means I don't have to wait."

"Wait for what?" she asked hoping he meant what she thought he meant.

"For you to dump him so I can have ya all to myself. I don't like sharing." He said taking a scarf from his pocket and lying it across her face before capturing her lips with his. They kissed for several seconds before Marie pulled back to look at him.

"Logan," she said questioningly.

"Marie, I've been on the road for two years I was grieving for Jean because I thought I loved her. Then I saw this woman at one of the bars I was in about four months ago, she made me think of you. For four months all I could think of was you and I didn't understand why. Then I remembered that night the night before I left when you found me next to the lake and how you didn't say anything at all you just held me. I couldn't get how I felt right then out of my head, I felt like that was where I belonged, in your arms, but I thought it was just because I'd lost Jean and I was looking for someone to replace her in my heart so I left and blocked it out of my head. Now, I can see that I was only lusting after Jean. It hurt to lose her but then I thought about how I'd feel if I lost you and I realized that I love you and I don't think I could survive without you. So I got on the bike and headed home, Scott told me what happened and told me to look in your room and when I couldn't find you there I figured I'd look for you here cause he'd said he'd seen you grab the keys to a few cars. That's when I found you here. Lucky I did 'cause I was 'bout ready to hunt down the Ice cube and gut him if I couldn't find you."

"Logan do you mean that?" she asked.

"Every word." He answered.

"I love you, too. I would have dumped Bobby anyway if you've come back sooner. I've loved you since the day I saw you in that bar in Canada."

"Good," he answered, "lets get those cars put back in their places and go upstairs." She kissed him quickly and handed him a set of keys. They put the cars back in the garage where they'd been parked and then ran upstairs not noticing Scott and the Professor at the car entrance of the garage.

"Well, it looks like we'll be moving Logan and Rogue to the other side of the mansion." The professor said after watching the two run out.

"Yeah and it looks like Bobby's gunna be working extra hard for the next few months." Scott answered walking over to look at Bobby's truck.

"I'd have to agree with you. Normally I would say that the one who did the damage should have to pay but I do not agree with the manor in which Bobby has recently conducted himself and feel he had it coming."

"Are you saying you're not going to punish her for this?" Scott asked turning to face the Professor.

"That is exactly what I am saying. After all Rogue is an adult now and we have no control over her actions, plus I have many expensive cars myself and while I could pay for any damages done to them I can see what wonders Rogue can do to a car when she is angry and I would prefer to stay on her good side." Scott smiled.

"In honesty I totally agree with you. Now all I need to do it talk to Logan and see if he can help me find a way to unleash that angry power she has during combat." With that both men smiled and left the garage. Leaving the truck for Bobby to find when her chose to come home.

Before He Cheats  
(Chris Tompkins/Josh Kear)

Right now he's probably slow dancing  
With that bleach blonde tramp  
And she's probably getting frisky  
Right now he's probably buying her some fruity little drink  
'Cause she can't shoot whiskey  
Right now he's probably behind her with a pool stick showing  
Her how to shoot a combo  
And he don't know

Chorus:  
i dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little suped up four wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seats   
Took a Louisville slugger to both headlights  
Slashed a hole in all four tires  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats

Right now she's probably up singing some white trash version of Shania karaoke  
Right now she's probably saying I 'm drunk and he's thinking that he's gonna get lucky  
Right now he's probably dabbing on three dollars worth of that bathroom polo  
And he don't know

Repeat chorus:  
I mighta saved a little trouble for the next girl  
'Cause the next time that he cheats  
You know it won't be on me

Chorus


End file.
